The invention concerns a process for the peeling of wire wound into a coil and/or to be wound into a coil, in a peeling installation and an apparatus for utilizing the process with a revolving peeling head, including a paying out device to hold a wire coil to be peeled and with a receiving device taking up the coil of peeled wire.
Numerous processes and devices are already known for the peeling of wire, especially wire coming from the rolling mill from which the roll scale is to be removed, in order to obtain a satisfactory wire surface.
Thus, it is known from DE (German Patent) No. 959 007 to unwind wire wound on a reel from said reel for further processing, straighten it in a straightening installation and then to peel the straightened wire in a peeling installation. After peeling, the wire is polished and then cut into pieces of predetermined lengths.
According to DE-GM (German Utility Patent) No. 1 707 690, the wire is paid out from a reel, straightened, peeled, polished, pre-bent and wound onto a second reel.
Similarly, in the process according to DE-AS (German Auslegeschrift No. 1 063 008), a similar sequence is followed, wherein the wire coming from the pay-out reel is guided around two reversing rolls and is then passed successively in the vertical direction through a straightening installation, a peeling head revolving around a vertical axle, a polishing installation and pre-bending device, followed by winding onto a second reel.
In all of the afore-described processes and installations, the wire is straightened prior to peeling, requiring not only extensive machinery but also much energy and time.
It has always been assumed heretofore that the wire must be straightened prior to machining.
This may also be derived from the more general processing of wire, for example the Loopro process (DRAHT 1972/10, pages 647 ff). In this Loopro process the wire is laid down in loops and, depending on the material, annealed, pickled, coated or the like. However, prior to exposing the wire coming from the rolling mill to these processing steps in the loop form, it is descaled. In order to descale or to draw the wire, the coiled wire is uncoiled, i.e., brought into a straight form and reshaped into a loop form after descaling or drawing, in order to be processed further. The descaling or drawing, i.e., the mechanical surface working, is here again effected only with the straightened wire.
The invention is based on the recognition derived from the peeling of rod materials that it is not necessary to straighten a material to be peeled, but that the material may be present in a bent form, if the curvature satisfies certain conditions, such as those described, for example, in DE-OS (German Offenlegungsschrift specification) No. 23 28 109. However, the afore-cited DE-OS No. 23 28 109 concerns the problem of the absorption of the torque applied to the material during peeling and solves the problem in that the material to be peeled is deformed at least over part of its cross section past its yield strength prior to the peeling area. This is attained in the known process in that the material to be processed is bent in a plane so that its axis may move on a stationary path of at least a quarter circle. After peeling, the material leaves the peeling area either in the straightened condition or the preselected curvature is maintained in the peeled material to the point where no torque is applied by the peeling process, whereupon the material is straightened.
The bending, guidance and re-bending of the material in this known installation requires a plurality of partially driven rollers or rolls.